Memories
by SparkSpirit0205
Summary: Their memories will be there forever, in a box or on a shelf, preserved forever. Tratie, Percabeth, Jasper/Jiper!


**Hi guys! The first fic in the series of one-shots is a Jasper/Jiper one. I went swimming a couple of days ago, so...**

**Here it is!**

* * *

_Jason and Piper were cleaning up Piper's bunk. Jason came across a purple sparkly book with white star stickers on it. Jason turned it around in his hands, and called to Piper, "I need to show you something I found."_

_"What is it?" Piper asked, brow furrowing. Once she saw the book, she laughed._

_"What is it?" Jason asked, startled._

_"My photo album. My dad helped me put together some parts," Piper said, looking at it like it came from Mars. She hugged to her chest. "I thought I'd never see it again!"_

_They sat together on her bed and looked through it and Piper pointed out parts that she liked. Soon, they came to a page that had a two pictures; one of Matthew, one of Piper and Jason together._

_Piper traced the picture of them. "Remember?" She asked softly. Jason nodded, smiling. He remembered it like yesterday..._

* * *

Piper

Lacy is being picky today.

First, she made sure I woke up and ate pancakes by themselves. The morning was off to a bad start. NOBODY eats pancakes by themselves!

Second, she made sure I didn't have and spinach in my teeth, which I don't. Who eats spinach in the morning?

Lastly, she is making me were her bikini- excuse me, more like STRIP WEAR and says I have to wear that to the pool to babysit my half-blood brother, Mathew. I am not letting her win, especially since she's also making me wear matching arm bands, makeup, and Vanilla Dream body spray. She insists, because I can't swim.

Yes. Piper McLean has defeated monsters (and the giants!), freed Hera from a bloody cage, but she still can't swim.

"Why can't I wear my swimsuit?" I whine, which means I'm desperate because I'm usually never like this. Lacy smirks from her closet, where she's found another arm band for me.

"Because," she replies, walking over with her over flowing pile of cosmetics, "I know someone there. I want to make a good impression!"

I know she's lying, so I repeat my question again.

"Your swimsuit sags at the butt and has lint balls all over it," Lacy says, wrinkling her nose. "Do you really want to wear THAT?"

"Yes." I say. "I do."

"Oh, shut up." Lacy punches my arm playfully and winks. "Lets get you in this thing."

After 30 minutes of grumbling, shuffling and protests, Lacy finally gets me in the bikini. It actually fits perfectly. "Great!" Lacy circles me approvingly. "Now it's yours." She then sprays me in the eyes with Vanilla Dream.

_I will break your face_, I think, narrowing my eyes. I throw on some ripped jean cutoffs and Toms, grab my iPhone (the Hephaestus cabin made everyone a modified version), and yell, "bye guys!" to everyone before Lacy can cover me with makeup and arm bands.

I find Matthew playing hide and seek with some other preschoolers. "Are we ready to go, Matt?"

He looks up at me admiringly. "Yes we are!"

I hold his hand and we walk all the way to the pool together. I can't help but smile when I look at him. Matthew is so cute! He has curly brown hair with playful green eyes. He could easily be recognized as a Demeter kid though, so I'm glad I'm his half-sister.

"Yay!" Matthew screams as he reaches the pool. He jumps in the water and makes friends with a nearby mortal boy in three seconds.

"Be careful!" I say, but I don't think he hears me. The boy and Matthew are too busy seeing who can hold their breath the longest underwater.

I laugh as I look around for a seat. But I catch someone's eye. They're blue. Startling blue.

Jason.

He slowly grins, and then waves at me. I feel butterflies floating around in my stomach, then I wave back.

He tells someone - a teenaged boy with dark hair - something, they laugh, then he takes Jason's spot as Jason makes his way over.

"Hey Pipes," he says, "I didn't know you were going to come! What are you doing here?"

Then he takes in what I'm wearing.

I'm wearing a purple designer bikini, with green rhinestones on the top, faded blue jean cutoffs, and blue and white Toms. I probably smell really good, because very boy within 5 feet are staring at me. He's wearing white and red swim trunks **(A/N Is that what they call it?)** and is holding his red shirt.

"Are you finished checking me out yet?" I tease. He blushes.

"You look, uh, really good." He stammers. Now it's my turn to blush.

"Oh. Thanks. You know, Lacy made me wear this."

Jason laughs. We stand for a while. Then he holds out his hand. "You can sit next to me," he offers.

"Okay." I take his hand.

"It's not my shift, so we can take a dip," he says, squeezing my hand and sending me and adorable smile that makes me melt. _Toughen up_, I tell myself.

"I can't swim though," I blurt, letting go of his hand.

"Don't worry, I can teach you." He turns toward me, and lifts my chin up so he can look at me straight in the eye.

"Yeah, right, 'Superhero'," I say, standing on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

He smiles at me and takes my hand again. "That's me. The _Superhero_."

"Shut up."

We walk around, and I say suddenly, "I think I'll just go to the hot tub."

"Are you sure?" Jason smirks, turning us to face the hot tub, where Drew, Ruby and Brianna (the cabin's new recruits) are bathing.

"Never mind!" I tug his hand and we turn away, but not before Drew throws in an insult.

"Oh, hi Piper! You are looking so fabulous today. Do you have a meeting with the trash can? **(A/N Sorry - I'm not good at insults!)** Hon, those tacky jewels on your bikini make Clovis look good!" Drew and her cronies burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Drew," I say sweetly, turning to face her. "Everyone knows that your dad looks like a constipated gorilla!"

"Burned," I hear Jason say, laughing.

I follow him back to the chair, where he thanks the lifeguard and introduces us. Then the lifeguard gets off the chair and just before Jason climbs on, he says to me, "tomorrow, meet me in the indoor pool at 5 pm, and I'll teach you how to swim." He also leans down and gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Smiling, I grab my phone and round-up Matthew, whose friend is apparently gone. I find him swimming around, and I call to him, "Come on, Matthew!"

His head bobs out of the water. "Hi Piper!"

"Did you have fun?"

"I was an explorer!"

"Come on out, Matt, so I can take a picture of you."

Matthew bounds out of the pool. I snap a picture of him with my iPhone, and send it to his mortal dad. He'll be ecstatic to see his son so happy.

On the way home, he holds my hand again. It's silent on the way home - probably because he's thinking about his time at the pool. Suddenly, he says, "did he ask you out?"

"Who?" I say, surprised

He looks up at me. "Jason, of course."

I smile. Matthew has been caught up in the Aphrodite gossip. "Well, that for me to know and you to find out," I say, bopping him on the nose.

* * *

Jason

Piper. I can't get her out of my mind. Maybe it's the way she smiles. It makes me want to melt into a puddle.

That is - a warm, gloppy puddle of happiness.

Suddenly, she bursts through the pool doors, breathing hard. She has a light blue one piece on, hair up in a messy bun, cheeks flushed from running, her eyes a snapping brown. She couldn't look prettier.

"Hi Jason!" She pants, grinning. I wave and shout, "hi Piper!"

"I'm here!" She says. "Whatcha gonna teach me?"

"First, you have to get in," I say.

Her fingers trace the water, making circles with her fingertips. Then she shivers and hugs her knees. "No way."

"Come on, it's not that cold."

She folds her arms and crosses her eyes. "Not. Going. To. Happen."

"Are you sure?" I persist.

"Jason Grace. I am not going in. THAT IS FINAL."

I smirk and say, "oh, so I'm going to have to do this the hard way, huh?"

"Wait, what? No way, Jason-"

I picked her up bridal-style and dunked her in. Her head popped up from the water, and she smiled, a teasing light in her eyes.

"Okay, you win. What are we going to do?" She looked at me.

We use kick boards, and I teach her freestyle and back stroke. She fails miserably, but it's okay, because we're having a good time teasing each other, holding hands, the usual boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. After an hour has passed, we sit on a bench together, hand in hand.

"Thanks for teaching me. Even though I suck," she says.

"Yes, you do. I love you anyways," I tell her. She punches me, even though she knows I'm joking.

"You really sacrificed your job for me?" She asks, looking up at me. I smile.

"Percy does a better job than me," I say, shrugging. We look over to see an impatient Percy talking with Drew, who's trying to flirt with him. We can hear him say, "dude, just get out of the pool!" Drew bats her eyes at him like she stuck one of her false eyelashes on her eyeball and throws in a dramatic look too.

"I'm drowning!" She yelps. "You're supposed to save me!"

"Danielle-"

"Drew!" She snaps.

"Whatever-your-name-is, the hot tub is two feet deep. You expect me to go in after you? No thanks. I'd rather stick needles in my _eyeballs_ then save YOU. If you can't handle the loss of attention then you can get off my turf. I'M NOT SAVING YOU. Do you have that covered?"

Percy puts his sunglasses on and stalks off.

"Wow." Piper whistles. "He really doesn't suger-coat it, does he?

"Nope." I stare at Percy, impressed, who is telling the seven years olds no running on deck.

Piper stands up akwardly and states, "so, I'll see you at camp?"

"Definitely." I stand up too.

"Bye." Piper hugs me tightly then walks off. I watch her, the way her damp hair curls at the ends, how she sweeps some hair behind her ears. I wish I lived in the moment forever.

* * *

**Finally done! This took so much longer than I thought. Please, R&R, 'cuz I spent a lot of time on this!**

**Love,**

**SparkSpirit0205**


End file.
